


Do You Want To Tell Her?

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Finds Out, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allison was never suppose to find out like this. Chris had let her know about Peter early on, and she had taken it as expected; she was confused, then angry and then she accepted it whilst glaring at Peter. Stiles was suppose to be different, he at least wanted to wait until both Stiles and Allison were in University to let her know. His daughter walking in on Peter and Stiles making out on the couch was not an option but it is how it happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Tell Her?

Allison was never suppose to find out like this. Chris had let her know about Peter early on, and she had taken it as expected; she was confused, then angry and then she accepted it whilst glaring at Peter. Stiles was suppose to be different, he at least wanted to wait until both Stiles and Allison were in University to let her know. His daughter walking in on Peter and Stiles making out on the couch was not an option but it was how it happened.

When Chris came home, Allison was yelling at Peter, the wolf looking bored as he settled back against the couch. "What has he done now?" the man asked as he walked into the room, taking his jacket off and freezing as he spotted Stiles standing in front of Allison.

"He's cheating on you!" Allison said quickly, turning to face her dad with a regretful face. "I wasn't sure how to tell you but... I just found out myself."

"Cheating?" Chris asked, glancing at Peter and then at Stiles.

"She walked in on us kissing," Peter explained, nodding his head at Stiles before running a hand through his hair. " _Apparently_ that makes me a cheat."

Allison glanced at Peter with a glare, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest before looking back at her dad. "Well?"

Chris didn't want to tell her now, he really didn't. "Sweetie, why don't you sit down."

"Dad," Allison said slowly, confusion crossing her face slowly. "What is going on?"

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?" Peter asked from the couch, his tone already verging on bored and making Chris want to punch him in the face for not taking this seriously.

"Stiles, sit," was the reply Chris gave his boyfriend before he stood at the side of the room, looking from one side of the room where Peter and Stiles were sitting before looking to the other side where Allison was sitting alone on the one seater chair. "Allison... I didn't want to tell you this yet... I- fuck, okay, I'll just... I- well... Stiles is also with Peter and I."

A pregnant pause took over the room, Chris feeling his heart thump loudly in his own chest. What if she lost it at him? What if she rejected the idea? Could he really chose Stiles over his own daughter? Would she make him chose? Chris' worries didn't have to last long as Allison stared at Stiles, a small smile on her face.

"Scott thought you were taking drugs."

"I technically am, they're just legal." That got a small laugh out of Allison and Stiles tucked his legs below himself as he shifted on the couch. "So you're okay with this?"

Allison's shoulders raised and fell in the blink of an eye and the girl got up, moving to her dad. "I'm just glad he's happy." The girl kissed her dads cheek and smiled softly at him. "I mean, it's a bit strange... Stiles is _young_ , and my kind of young at that, but I can't chose who you love and... well, this is a step up from Peter."

"I love you too, dear," Peter piped up from the sofa, a small smirk on his face.

Allison merely rolled her eyes in reply before raising an eyebrow at her dad. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Chris shook his head before raising a hand and rubbing his eyes. "Just- well. That went better than I expected, I guess."

"Just wait until you have to tell the Sheriff." Both Allison and Peter let out a loud laugh at the worried expression on Chris' face and the girl started to head for the stairs. "Oh, and guys, please don't have sex. I think hearing dad and Peter the first time was enough for a lifetime."

"I can't promise anything!" Stiles called after her as Peter dragged the boy back into his lap. "They're just too sexy to resist!"

"I'm going to have a heart attack before I turn sixty," Chris muttered, shaking his head at his partners, who were now making out on the couch as if nothing had happened, before he headed to the kitchen to start dinner for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a new laptop, so I'll be able to put stories up more often now. :)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
